


I don't think I want to leave you.

by meggotheeggo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Exile, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit needs a hug, he is once again going thru it, other dreamSMP characters mentioned, written before december 2nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggotheeggo/pseuds/meggotheeggo
Summary: How could he ever let himself believe that Tubbo wouldn't betray him? He'd been so naïve. So blinded by the trust he'd placed in the young president. He should have known that no matter who he trusts, no matter who he keeps close, they'll betray him. Hasn't he learned already? Hasn't he figured out that he can't trust anyone?Evidently not.OR, Tommy gets exiled by his best friend and has one last thing to do before he leaves
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, bruh - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 399





	I don't think I want to leave you.

**Author's Note:**

> posting this before anything happens on december 2nd but tommy exile brain go brrrrr
> 
> Title from I'm Sorry Boris by Wilbur Soot

TommyInnit has once again hit a new low. 

He doesn't know how it happened, honestly. One minute he's robbing George's house and the next he's turning away from his best friend ( _ex best friend?_ ) with shaking fists, gritting his teeth to contain any insults he desperately wants to let loose on the entire population of L'Manberg. 

He recalls Technoblade's tale. The very same one that was spoken across the crater left in the ground. Right before the Wither's erupted in a smoky rage and the land descended into chaos. 

Theo. Theus? No, Theseus. That's the one. Tommy almost laughs at how accurately Techno predicted the future.

Tommy, the kid forced to be the hero, tried to save his town, his L'Manberg, time and time again, and he's being exiled for it. For the second time. Now all that's left is to die in disgrace, he thinks bitterly. ( _He knows he's on his last life. Dying in disgrace doesn't seem too far fetched_ .) What hurts the most, though, is that the person to exile him isn't a ram horned tyrant, or a masked psychopath, or someone equally as scary. It's his best friend. The only person he still trusts with his life. _President Tubbo_.

 _You know I wanna stay with you, Tubbo_.

He feels like a fucking idiot. 

How could he ever let himself believe that Tubbo _wouldn't_ betray him? He'd been so naïve. So blinded by the trust he'd placed in the young president. He should have known that no matter who he trusts, no matter who he keeps close, they'll betray him. Hasn't he learned already? Hasn't he figured out that he can't trust anyone?

Evidently not.

As he exits L'Manberg for what may be the final time, he forces himself to face forward. He won't turn back. He won't even glance. They don't deserve to know how much this pains him. With his head held high, he ensures that L'Manberg's last memory of TommyInnit is one of dignity. One of honour. He leaves his country a brave hero.

He feels like the complete opposite.

Tommy doesn't know exactly where he's going, but as if on autopilot, he ends up at his old house. The small smooth stone structure fills him with a sick sense of longing. He assumes he's banned from Dream's land too, since Dream is the one who asked for his fucking exile in the first place. He isn't welcome in his own country, he isn't welcome in the SMP, and he certainly isn't going back to Pogtopia. 

Tommy is completely and utterly alone.

He takes one last look around his land. _Innit Enterprise_. The L'Manberg embassy. It's where he's been since day one. His very first home, and now he has to leave. For the second time. This time, though, he won't be back. There's no L'Manberg to reclaim, no war to fight for his country. L'Manberg has already been won. Tommy just doesn't belong there.

 _You are the biggest liability we have right now_. 

His gaze lands on his oak bench. Slightly battered, but still standing strong behind the proud oak tree. The bench serves as his safe space. The wooden structure holds every one of his important memories, good or bad. It's a place that, despite his many battles and ever growing list of enemies, has hardly been tampered with. It's almost like an unspoken agreement. No one touches Tommy's bench. Tommy and Tubbo's bench. ( _And how stupid is that, now?_ ) He hates it. He despises the sight of it. Because how _dare_ Tubbo throw away all those years of friendship for some pissed off green bastard? Everybody knows, _Tubbo_ knows, that if the roles were reversed, Tommy wouldn't even think of exiling his best friend. It wouldn't even come close to crossing his mind, even if it meant facing another war. But that's just his problem, isn't it?

 _Tommy, there is a reason you are not the president and never will be_.

Even after every one of his betrayals, he has never felt anything quite like this. He doesn't even notice the dangerous combination of hurt and anger bubbling over until the heavy weight of his diamond axe rests firmly in his hand, pulled from his inventory in one quick movement. He clenches it in his shaking fist, overwhelmed tears and a screen of red clouding his vision. Fuck this. Fuck George. Fuck Dream. Fuck L'Manberg. Fuck his so called friends. Fuck _Tubbo_.

He swings without thinking, and the loud _thunk_ of the weapon burying itself in the sturdy wood of the bench is the most satisfying sound he's heard in months. He keeps swinging. Again, and again, and again. He doesn't stop until the bench is in a dozen splintered pieces and he's screamed his throat raw. Even then, he keeps going. The jukebox, the tree, the surrounding grass and dirt, anything and everything in range of his frantic swings is reduced to nothing. 

He doesn't cry. He won't. ( _TommyInnit doesn't cry_.) Exhaustion threatens to take over, but he can't let it. Not just yet. 

He gets to work on his last addition to his masterpiece. Experienced hands craft a small sign out of the salvageable wood left from the carnage. He uses the sharpest point of the axe to carve a simple message and drives the sign's wooden post into the ruined ground with a strength he didn't think he possessed after his outburst. If he's leaving for good, he may as well leave his mark. 

With one last scan of his beloved home, he turns on his heel and walks in the opposite direction of L'Manberg, away from the crowded land of the DreamSMP. He has no clear destination in mind. Anywhere far from everyone else is his end goal. 

Despite everything he's done in his time here, he thinks this last effort is his best. Maybe it'll be remembered for years to come. A single sign, left on the land of the fabled ex-Vice President, former saviour of L'Manberg, son of Philza, brother of Wilbur and Technoblade, the gremlin child himself.

_Fuck you._

_-TommyInnit_

He hopes to god Tubbo sees it.


End file.
